Always and Forever
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: LEAH GREW UP WITH MONEY AND POWER. ALWAYS HATING EMBRY CALL WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY BOTH IMPRINT AND SHE FALLS HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH THE GUY? STARTS OUT JARED AND LEAH THEN SAM AND LEAH ALL UPTO THE BATTLE OF EMBRY AND LEAH ALSO EM/OC ED/OC JB/RH B/L J/V
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N this is one of the 4 pre chapters before Leah Phases. Their are Vamps and Shape Shifters but shes only 13 right now. the second Chaper is when shes 14 then the third is a three year chapter 15,16, and 17 chapter 4 is when shes 18 and 19 then in chapter 5 Sam and Emily will start off. all are Written but not typed. My original out take on this story had no edge so I started a new. Hope you all enjoy and P.S. if your a Fan of Sam then dont read hes put in a Few Compromising Positions. Also The Cullen Clan is only Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme. Rosalie is Human and Bella is well a Secret until later. Enjoy **

Leah Clearwater (Age 13 Grade 8)

"Leah are you alright? I heard about ou and Embry's fight last night. Please tell me what happened." Jared said while rubbing my back while I cried uncontrolably.

"I… just…don't… understand… why… he… hates… me…so…much… Jared." I choked out while hyperventalating. Embry Call my enimy since well forever. He's a sixth grade jerk who thinks he knows every thing we got in a fight over him calling me some very rude things and I had to have Jake Quil and Paul all hold him back while Jared Kim and Rachel held me from Slapping him across the face.

"Lee-Lee its all going to be alright. You are the single most sweet and least selfish person I know. Embry is probably to infatuated with him self to realize the pain he puts you threw. Leah is only a sixth grade boy don't let him get to you like this. Don't let him win." Jared said Truthfully I could see it in his eyes. The way he looks at me with so much adoration it just calms me to know he cares even alittle.

"Jared your such a good friend." I said looking up into his eyes as he brushed away all my tears that were gliding down my face leaving streaks of mascarra all over his chest. We were sitting pool side in my house so he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was in a bright yellow bikini. Its only the first day of summer and Embry Call already reuined my break before highschool.

"Leah I get this is a bad time and all but… um… would you like… would you like to go out with me some time?" He asked blushing and I could tell he was silently praying I wouldn't regect him. But why on earth would I? This was the almighty Sexy as hell Jared. Asking me Leah Clearwater to go out with him. Who am I to say no to this man.

"Oh…My…God… are you kidding me Jared? Of course I'll go out with you!" I said relatching mt self on his muscular body. "You are my everything Jared." I whispered almost silently against his neck. Just as we were going to kiss Jake, Quil, Seth, Paul, Kim, Emily, and Rachel came threw the Glass Double French Doors and my clique Members all came rushing to my side at the first sign of mascarra streaking my cheeks.

"Leah are you alright?" Every one besides Jared asked in unison.

"Yes Jared made everything perfect… He just asked me you!" I squeeled in delight jumping off his lap and jumped up and down with my friends.

"Get out… he so didn't… omg Leah that's great. Now the only one who needs a GirlFriend is Sethy and we can all go out on a group date!" Rachel said throwing her arms around me to pull me into a hug.

"Hey Rachel I'm perfectly fine as a single and Free man." Seth whined and every one cracked up in laughter.

Seven short monts later all filled with laughter, fun and well perfection and Jared and I broke up. His dad got a job in new your and he didn't know if he would ever come back. The next few months after the split were the hardest of my life.


	2. Jamacia, and I love you's

A/N Leah's Family owns a chain of hotels called the Clearwater Resorts. They also own an apartment complex in forks and a Cabin chain on the Reservation. Her Family has and indoor and an out door pool but she still goes to the beach. Sorry for the Jake Scandle later on i needed something to spice this one up. Leah Swares a lot in this one so dont get mad at me she only does it when she gets really mad at Embry and when people hurt the ones she loves.

Leah Clearwater (Age 14 Grade 9)

Exactally three months after Jared left for NYC Embry Call once again reeked havic on my life. I was with out the man in my life who helped me threw this. Sure I still had Paul, and Seth but I wanted Jared. Seth wouldn't understand the extreams Embry goes threw to piss me off and Paul just doesn't seem like the right person to talk to. He was dating my best friend Kim for crying out loud. I always came to Paul for Boy trouble and even though that's sortof what this is all trouble in the past as occurred when I was romanically involved with the man. And if I have any god damned say in my life which I do. I will never ever not in a million years give Embry Call the time of day. Why should I have to any way I'm Leah Fucking Clearwater for crying out loud.

This all brings me into an afternoon of crying to Paul about how my life sucks with out Jared for the unkept time. "Paul… I… miss… Jared… so… much… why… did… his dad… have to take… him… away from me??? And I know this is uncharted territory that he covers but… why… did… Embry… Fucking duche bag… Call have… to be… Such a… god damned… ass hole today??? You… Must…Hate…Me for… Being so… Needy and Whiney…"

"What of course not Leah. I couldn't ever hate you. I know you miss Jared and I hate his god damned dad for taking him away from you. Embry's a jackass because he likes you and he knows your way to fucking good for his piece of shit people refere to as a person. Would it make you feel better if I kicked his ass for you?" Paul asked and I shook my head no. "Are you sure?" Paul asked and I shook my head yes.

"I'm sure Paul can we just go for a walk or something?" I asked whipping the tears from my face. Thank god for water proof mascarra or I would look like a raccoon right now.

"Of course Leah what ever you want." He said pulling me off the ledge of my pool and grabbing us each a fluffy aqua blue bath robe from the heated closet. We both slipped on sandles and walked two blocks to first beach. We decided to go to the beach because it's an abnormally sunshiney day and also very warm. We settled on walking against the crushing waves on the coast while talking about life. We had a schedualed trip to Jamacia in july and Paul was coming with. Then when I looked up I saw Sam Uley my ex- enemy well still enemy but also current get over Jared Crush. Then he started running over to us in only a pair of black and red Board shorts and a towel hanging around his neck.

"Hey Paul, Leah." Sam said waving to us as he ran. When he finally arrived we replied.

"Sam" we said in unison then I giggled with Paul.

"Can I walk with you too? By the way you look like a honey mooning couple walking around so close and In matching robes like that you know." Sam joked. Paul gave me a glance signaling me that it was alright with him and it was up to me. I nodded my head and giggled again. "Whats so funny?" Sam asked me when I was giggling.

"Oh we were just talking about Jamacia. My family and his are going on a trip to stay at one of my hotels in july and I was thinking about what happened last time I went there." I said and we started getting to know each other more. Sam seemed to be enemys with Embry as well and he was really funny so that helped with the Embry problem. A week later Sam asked me out and I said yes. A month after wards my mother invited him to come to Jamacia with us as well and it is only one more day until our flight leaves. Sam, Paul, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Jake, and Quil were all spending the night each in a guest room of their own except the girls who all slept in my room. I had two extra bunkbeds in my room for slumber partys and a Closet big enough for ten.

"So Leah lets play would you rather." Rachel said.

"Alright circle around. I want Kim and Rachel on both of my sides with emily across from me." I said and they did as told. We all had a Facial on and were all in Silk Pajamas.

"I want to go first!!!" Kim said.

"Go ahead." I said and grabbed a fat free yogurt from my mini Fridge.

"Emily would you rather Make out with Embry in Jakes Bed or fuck Sam on Leah's Counter top." Kim said looking strait at Emily with no sign of bluff in my Beta's coplexion and I can sense a joking tone even when they arent showing their faces to see any natural blush. I can tell in their voice their stance and the way they say it.

"Um… my options are between cheating on my boyfriend in his bed or cheating on jakey with my alphas Boy friend on her counter."

"Yep!" Kim beamed. "It's a loyalty test. Do you respect Jake enough not to do it in his house or do you respect your alpha enough to not only not do it with her man but not keep it rated G."

"Um… Sam." Emily mumbled almost so no one could make out what she said.

"You would rather fuck Sam then Kiss Embry!!! Emily I cant fucking believe you!" I screamed and Sam and Jake both came running in to my room.

"Leah what about Fucking Sam?" Sam asked in a weirded out tone.

"Kim asked Emily if she would rather Make out with Emily in Jakes bed or Fuck you on Leah's counter top. She chose you over Embry."

"WHAT???" Jake Fumed "Why the Fuck would you fuck some one over making out? If your going to cheat on me at least do something for Fucking givable."

"But Jakey… I didn't want to have it take place in your bed. That's a lot worse then Leah's counter."

"How is having sex on a counter not worse then making out with some one in my bed? We do it all the time Emily."

"That's the point. Its not like we Make love on Leah's counter top."

"Wait your not a Virgin?" Rachel asked both her brother and Emily and they shook their heads no. The Fact that Jake is only twelve and a half was the least of my worries. They were talking about having Sex on my Italian Marble Counters.

"Why the fuck would you taint my Marble Counters?" I asked in distress.

"Leah my brother lost his virginity and your worried about your counters?"

"Not now Rachel. I'm worried too I mean Em didn't even bother telling us about this. So when did you do the dirty deed?" I asked calmly.

"Um… like two months ago for the first time." She said tenitativly.

"Emily your only 14 years old. I'm 15 and a half and I havent gone past first base. Jake what would you have done if you had gotten her pregnant?" Sam yelled.

"Well that wouldn't have happened because we used protection." Jake said smuggly.

"You can never be sure of that Jake. The things break. What do you think would happen if her parents found out? Or if your dad did? You already have Rachel worried about you seriously what were you two thinking?" Sam contadicted.

"I don't know it just happened. Emily was always prepared incase something happened spurr of the moment and it did I guess." Jake said unsure of what he did was right finally seeing the light in abstanace.

"You little Slut!!! You not only stole my little brothers innocence at 12 and a half but you also had it planned for a while? Whats wrong with you? Honestly Emily do you need to be sent some where its legal to whore around or should we just send you somewhere and let you get aids now and save you a few years?" Rachel said out of control. I could hear foot steps walking closer but rachel didn't stop yelling in Emilys face. The worst part was Jake was actually Crying in Kims arms and Rachel was actually shaking in Fury.

When the door opened Quil, Seth and Paul walked in. Thank god it wasn't my parents and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding until now.

"Why is Jake Crying in my girl friends arms Leah? All we could hear were muffled screams from Rachel pointed at someone about stealing some ones innocence?"

"Sam yelled at Jake about having sex at only 12 and a half and Rachel was screaming at Emily for currupting Jake and robbing him of his innocence. She also called her a slut and told her we were going to send her out to contract aids to save her a few years." I said filling them in.

"Wait Jakes not a member of the V club?"

"No appeariantly not. Ever since two months ago when he was attacked by this whore."Rachel said threw clenched teeth. Quil walked over to her and rubbed her sholders to get her to relax. Whispering something in her ear to low for us to hear. Rachel visibly relaxed under Quil's presense. Paul helped Kim relax Jake and that left Sam Seth and I to deal with Emily.

"Leah whats going on? Why was Rachel calling Cousin Emily a slut? Why is Jake Crying and What is a slut?" Seth asked. God Bless his innocence and I swear I will kill her if she robs Seth of his as well.

"Sam and Jake had a little talk and Rachel and Emily had a disagreement. A slut is something you should never call someone unless well don't ever do it ok? Jake's Crying is an unknown mystery why don't you ask him." I said rubbing his shoulders while Sam talked to a now Crying Emily.

"Hey Emily its ok. Rachel probably didn't mean it. We all know how defensive she is over Jake don't cry… don't cry." Seth cooed rubbing Emily's back while in a tight imbrace.

"But…She…Was…Right…Rachel…I'm…Sorry…" Emily hyperventalated.

"Emily don't. You knew damn well what you were doing. I think we need to take a break. See other people." Jake said sternly and then appoligized to Seth for his language.

"But Jakey I lovve you." Emily said shakeing in a fit of tears.

"Em you werent even a part of the V club before we did the deed. I need time to think about us." Jake said in Kims shoulder.

"WHAT???" Rachel, Kim, Sam, Paul, Quil, and I all said at once. Seth just looked clueless and left the room and went to go back to bed. I saw red before I felt Sam's abnormally warm imbrace around me restraining me from killing my cousin. Even though I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted to. Rachel was pinned down by Paul and Quil while Kim and Jake were helping with me. Rachel was always smaller then me I was also pissed off from earlier and now that Jake and her were done as much as Chief Swan and his Ex wife I had to keep my man locked up from her.

"Jake you can stay in here with us. Emily take your belongings and move into a guest room. My parents will understand the switch." I said. "Our story Emily and Rachel got into a fight, we wont tell them what about. Rachel needed Jake near her and we had to keep Rachel near us to insure that she wouldn't physically harm Emily."

"Well that's all true Leah. I do need Jakey near me to make sure your Slut of a Cousin doesn't rape him in the night and you should have to watch me because the only other person who could stop me from hurting her right now would be Quil and I doubt you can have to boys in your room over night when ones girlfriend is also in the room."

"Lets just go to bed . Jake do you need any of our help getting your things?"

"Nah can I just go to bed?" Jake said walking over to the bottom bunk next to Rachel's and fell asleep right away.

"I'm going to go Leah." Sam said.

"Night Sam." I said and Kim and Rachel both said muffled good nights as well. I walked over gave him a good night kiss and fell asleep on my bed.

The trip was fun filled dispite the tension between the Black's and Emily. My parents understood Rachel's need to have Jake near her and didn't ask any questions. We went Scuba diving, Shopping, and did a lot of swimming and tanning. Although it was unnessicary due to our skin tones natural tan.

Sam and I have now been dating a total of six months and we are on our six month anniversery date. He took me out to a five star resturant and to a movie. We were on our drive back home with out parents in the car since he had his liscense and pulling into my drive way. As he walked me to my door he stopped before opening it.

"Leah I hope you had a good time to night." Sam said tangleing our fingers together.

"Yeah it was an amazing night thank you." I said not getting where he was getting at.

"Good I did too. I love you Leah." He said untangling our newly tangled fingers raising one hand to my chin and brought my face to the same level as his and gently kissed me before it turned into a heated battle for dominance.

"I love you too Sam." I said then kissed him again before walking into my house.

"Always and forever Lee-Lee." He said spinning me around to meet his gaze.

"Always and forever Sam." I said before my parents stood in the door way looking at us.

Things were going great Sam was loved by my friends and parents. Seth and him got along great. I truly thought this would be the man I marry. I'm only 14 and a half but I knew it. Deep down I knew we would last forever. I lived live by the moment and to be honest every member of the La Push hotties did. My clique consisting of Kim, Emily, Rachel, and my self. A few months after the Jamacia insident Jake and Emily got back together and Rachel and Emily made up. My life was finally perfect. Sam loves me, my friends don't hate eachother again and everyone was happy. Even Embry stopped tormenting me for a month at a time.

If only I knew every thing in my life was all wrong.


	3. Fifteen and in love Sixteen wnoproblems

**Oh my god i'm so sorry this took so long and for such a short chapter. only 1, 433 and it goes threw three years. the name of the chapter was cut off it was supposed to be seventeen year old hell on earth because of all the drama that happens with it. hopefully you will check out my other two storys The Cruise and Wife Swap Cullens Vrs. Johnsons it would be much appreciated! any Harry Potter Fans beware i am working on my first ever Hp and Twilight cross over Called Help me love again. if you have any story recomindations i would love to hear them or any paring recomendations for any future storys i would love to know im up to any thing and i love to hear what you all think. again sorry so much but i had final exams and a ton of school work latly and i havent had time to write for all my favorite people in the world. you all inspire me to do my best and i dont know what i would do with out you. so read and review and tell me what ya think**

**~emmettsgirlyeayourjealous~**

Leah Clearwater (Age 15 grade 10)

Sam and I were doing great. I am a sophomore in high school and he's a junior. Seth is dating a girl named Ashley who he grew up with. Jakey and my cousin are back together (To Rachel's greatest detest!) and claim to be madly in love. Same with Paul and Kim along with Quil and Rachel.

Sam has his license now and I have my permit. He got an older truck, (Since he wouldn't let me buy him a car. He claims it's his job to take care of me not the other way around.) And sometimes he lets me drive it.

Chief Swan's daughter Isabella moved to la push from Phoenix last month after Charlie divorced her mother Renee. Charlie and Renee lived here for most of Isabella's child hood but moved for Renee's job. Isabella takes after her dad though, a complete stiffer to the rules. She is a freshman and all so immature. She only does legal things and I swear she's in love with Jakey. When we grew up she was one of my confidents now she means nothing to me. When she moved back I thought she would become a member of my clique. Hello try never, ever, ever in a million years will that happen.

The only thing I can honestly say I have in common with Embry is our clear detest for Isabella Swan. Ha the only thing that boy has done right was put that snow queen in her place.

"Bella shut the fuck up. No one and I mean absolutely no one gives to shits about how magical Arizona was last summer. You might compare every thing higher up then Washington but if you hate it so much here why don't you go live with your skanky ass slut of a mother and leave us all alone."

"Embry… But… I thought… we… were… in an… alliance against… you know what… Fuck you Embry Call!" Bella said then moved back to Arizona and chief swan sunk into a deep depression claiming he lost every thing and now has no reason to live.

Leah Clearwater (Age 16 grade 11)

"Congratulations Babe I told you that you would nail your drivers test." Sam said sweetly looking at my picture on my license before picking me up and spinning me around showering my face in light kisses. Then we got in his car and drove to my house. That's when he said "Happy birthday lee- lee." In a soft whisper.

"I cant believe I passed. This is the best sweet 16 any girl could ever ask for." I said when we got to my house the entire pool was covered in pink. The water was colored pink, the juice bar was covered in pink martini glasses and lays. Surrounded in a hot pink grass skirt. How ever the best part of it all was the Black Ferrari 458 Italia in a bright pink bow right outside the glass walls leading to the closed in drive way. "Oh… my… god…. This room is … I love it!!!" I yelled happily going over to Rachel, Kim and Emily and jumped around in a circle.

"I'm glad you like it sweet heart. However the car isn't the only thing we got you. You now have your own hotel in London England." Daddy said then kissed my forehead and lead me to a very large bright pink five tear cake with a brighter pink 16 and a million different bow's and Designer labels around it.

The rest of the year was fabulous a new family called the 'Cullen's' moved to forks and two of them are my age. Emmett and Jasper. The other two Alice and Edward are both a year younger and for some reason my dad and the other elders hate them. I can't even have a proper friendship with them because they were banned off of qulillite lands for god knows what is the stupidest superstition the world has ever heard of. I mean other then at that the la push citizens descended from wolves. The Cullen's however I will tell you are not and I mean I'm 100 percent sure that they are not vampires.

Leah Clearwater (Age 17 grade 12)

"Leah brace your self the ice bitch is back in Washington." Kim joked but I knew she was serious. Damn I so don't need this in my life. Sam's really sick and is hardly spending any time with me. It's like every time he looks into my eyes he's waiting for something magical to happen but it wont. This is so confusing.

"Seriously? Well I heard Jared is coming back as well. Kim should I be worried about me and Sam's relationship? He rarely ever sees me. He doesn't act the same at all, his short temper has gotten a hell of a lot worse and ever since the Cullen's got here he's been a complete ass hole." I said while piecing together a get well basket for Sam.

"I know Jared's coming back Paul and I are picking him up from the air port. Do you want to come with. As for your Sam problem I would ask your self if he's worth the heart ache he puts upon you." Kim asked and I nodded my head yes vigorously and grabbed my purse. It was our senior year and I wasn't going to let Sam, Embry or Isabella ruin this for me. If Sam messes up I will end it. If Embry pisses me off I will not ask my self twice before hurting him, and if Isabella so much as crosses my path I will end her.

The Cullen's in forks still haven't been to La Push however that doesn't stop me from hanging out with them. Dr. Cullen and his wife were so sweet. Emmett and Edward their single adopted children are so hot and Alice shares the same passion in fashion as I do. Jasper always helps with my Embry problems and he is such a sweet heart. All in all the Cullen's are people to be trusted.

Other things then just Sam's fever have been weird lately. Sam hasn't contacted me at all in a month and he has been even more distant then ever lately. First he didn't see me for three months and then he barely told me any thing at all. He claims to hate my close proximity with the Cullen's but really he can go suck it. After his major growth spurt things started to go all down hill. That's when I decided we needed to have a talk. Five months of neglecting me after taking my innocence is hell to pay in my book.

"Sam what happened? You used to tell me everything. I was your major priority. I was the sun of your earth and the air you breathe. When did I become the ever lasting lunar eclipse on your personal sun? When did I become the girlfriend you can't stand? What on earth did I do to earn this shit you've been giving to me?" I asked while he laid on his couch watching fucking SpongeBob on TV. Ignoring me yet again. This got his attention.

"Leah I love you, you know this your still the center of my world and the very reason for my being. I've just been really busy lately."

"Really well find your self a new person to keep your world balanced, because I'm done with you Sam, have fun wasting your life watching SpongeBob." I said pulling off the necklace he gave me on our first year anniversary and threw it at him. The little wooden wolf threatening to fall off and crack. The slightest amount of pressure would crush it to splinters.

"Lee- Lee don't go. You're the only thing in my life that's been a constant. You can't leave me now. What will I do with out you?" Sam said crying like a fucking baby now.

"What ever you've done for the past five months Sam. Figure it out but I'm not staying around any longer." I said slipping into my peep toed ankle boots and slipped into my charcoal pea coat and went out to my car. I went strait to the Cullen's house hold where I cried while Emmett and Alice held me and Jasper helped calm me down. Their cool temperatures helped sooth the burning sensation waiting to erupt inside of me.

**love you all please click the review button and i will try to cater to your needs. if you feel i dont update enough tell me and i will try to fix that or if you hate these pre Leah Embry Romance Chapters tell me. your wish is my command **

**~Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous~**


End file.
